Hey Arnold!: The Movie/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits 1000px-Paramount 90th HD.png Nickelodeon Movies Logo.gif *Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies present *A Snee-Oosh Production *In Association with: Nickelodeon Animation Studios *"Hey Arnold!: The Movie" *Based on the Characters Created by: Craig Bartlett *Music by: Jim Lang *Co-Executive Producer: Steve Viksten *Executive Producers: Marjorie Cohn, Julia Pistor *Written by: Craig Bartlett & Steve Viksten *Produced by: Craig Bartlett, Albie Hecht *Directed by: Tuck Tucker Closing Credits and Logo CAST SPENCER KLEIN ARNOLD FRANCESCA MARIE SMITH HELGA / DEEP VOICE JAMIL SMITH GERALD / RASTA GUY DAN CASTELLANETA GRANDPA / NICK VERMICELLI TRESS MACNEILLE GRANDMA / MAYOR DIXIE / RED PAUL SORVINO SCHECK JENNIFER JASON LEIGH BRIDGET CHRISTOPHER LLOYD CORONER VINCENT SCHIAVELLI MR. BAILEY MAURICE LAMARCHE BIG BOB / HEAD OF SECURITY KATH E. SOUCIE MIRIAM / MONA / REPORTER CHRISTOPHER P. WALBERG STINKY SAM GIFALDI SID JUSTIN SHENKAROW HAROLD BLAKE EWING EUGENE OLIVIA HACK RHONDA ANNDI MCAFEE PHOEBE JAMES KEANE MR. GREEN / RIOT COP ELIZABETH ASHLEY MRS. VITELLO MICHAEL LEVIN RAY DOPPEL STEVE VIKSTEN OSKAR DOM IRRERA ERNIE BAOAN COLEMAN MR. HYUNH CRAIG BARTLETT BRAINY / MURRAY / GRUBBY / MONKEYMAN CO-PRODUCER JOE PURDY PRODUCTION EXECUTIVES DOUG GREIFF STEVE KELLER RICO HILL EXECUTIVES IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION LOLEE ARIES CHRIS LINN RAMSEY NAITO ANIMATION DIRECTORS CHRISTINE KOLOSOV FRANK WEISS EDITED BY CHRISTOPHER HINK STORY EDITOR MICHELLE LAMOREAUX CASTING BY JOEY PAUL, C.S.A. LINE PRODUCERS DONNA SMITH RYAN SLATER PRODUCTION MANAGER KELLY CREWS PRODUCTION COORDINATOR CECILE MICHAELIS PRODUCTION ASSISTANT KENNETH MU PRODUCTION DESIGNER GUY VASILOVICH ART DIRECTOR CHRISTINE KOLOSOV SEQUENCE DIRECTORS TIM PARSONS CARSON KUGLER CHRIS ROBERTSON ALDIN BAROZA STORYBOARD ARTISTS MIYUKI HOSHIKAWA DIANE KREDENSOR CAESAR MARTINEZ TED SEKO ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS LOUIS C. GALLEGOS ELYSE WHITTAKER-PAEK JASON SALLIN ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGNER CRAIG BARTLETT CHARACTER & PROP DESIGNERS CLINT BOND VANESSA MARTIN DAVE STEEN LAYOUT SUPERVISOR BRIAN MARK LAYOUT DESIGNERS CHARLES GARCIA STEVE LOWTWAIT HUGH MACDONALD TOM PARK CLAUDIA STEGALL BACKGROUND PAINTERS DOUG APPLETON ALFRED BUDNICK SUSAN Y.J. KIM JIAN-XUN LUAN KENJI NOTANI COLOR PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR TEALE REON WANG COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR CATHERINE E. SIMMONDS COLOR KEY KARIN KANE MEG HANNA SHEET TIMERS DAVE LYMAN YOUNGHEE HIGA FINAL CHECKER KAREN SHAFFER ANIMATICS PAUL FINN TED MACHOLD AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR DAVID WIGFORSS DIGITAL BG COORDINATOR STEVEN KELLAMS DIGITAL BG ASSISTANT STEPHEN CHRISTIAN PRODUCTION AUDIO SUPERVISOR TONY OSTYN PRE-PRODUCTION DIALOGUE EDITOR MATT COREY CASTING COORDINATOR SARAH DONLAN ADDITIONAL CASTING BY SARAH NOONAN ASSISTANT TO MR. BARTLETT AND MR. VIKSTEN CARA NEWMAN EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT TO MR. BARTLETT CHRISTIE INSLEY POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS JESSICA DORFF CHRISTOPHER LONGO ANDREW PORTNOY POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS JEFF ADAMS MICHAEL PETAK MISHELLE SMITH SCORE RECORDED AND MIXED AT PARAMOUNT PICTURES STAGE M SOUND SUPERVISED BY TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ, MPSE ADR ENGINEER PAUL ARNOFF LOOP GROUP LINDA O. COOK DOMINIC HOFFMAN JOYCE KURTZ SCOTT MENVILLE TINA PANELLA ROBERT TORTI POST-PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY HACIENDA POST ON-LINE EDITORS DANIEL AGUILAR FAUST PIERFEDERICI DAVINCI COLORIST DEXTER P. ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES HOLLYWOOD DIGITAL ENCORE VIDEO TAPE HOUSE EDITORIAL TAPE HOUSE DIGITAL FILM BRYAN FITZPATRICK CHARLES KOUZOUJIAN ALFIE SCHLOSS JAY TILIN ANIMATION SERVICES: SAE ROM PRODUCTION CO., LTD. OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR JONATHON GOLEY ANIMATION DIRECTORS HAN BONG-HEE KIM EUL-SUNG LAYOUT AHN SANG-RYUL LEE JONG-SUN KIM DONG-SUK KIM WOL-SUNG KIM SEONG-JIK KIM SOO-JEONG KEY ANIMATION KIM JUNG-HO LEE EUN-YOUNG HAN WON-HEE PARK HYUN-KYUNG HAM OK-KI KIM SANG-HEE WOO SUN-YOUNG LEE MI-JEONG JUNG JIN-OK AHN JUNG-AH WOO YOUNG-MI PARK SOON-BOCK BAEK SEONG-HOON HO JIN-YOUNG LEE YOON-HEE HONG MI-YOUNG KIM MI-YOUNG CHO JAE-CHUL KIM HYO-NI MODEL CHECKERS LEE KYUNG-WHA SHIN YUN-SOO CHIEF ANIMATION ASSISTANTS KIM NYUNG-JA SEO JOO-HYUN ANIMATION ASSISTANTS BANG DAE-HYUK CHAE SOOK-JA KIM MI-HYANG KIM YEAN-HEE YOU MI-YOUNG KIM MI-JIN HWANG JUNG-SOOK JANG MOON-HEE PARK HEY-RAN MIN BONG-SOON KIM YOUNG-A KIM SUN-MAE JANG WON-YOUNG NAM KI-YOUNG KWAN EUN-JU YANG KI-OK KO SOO-KYUNG LEE KYUNG-HEE LEE EUN-HA LEE YOUN-JUNG CHOI JI-YOUNG SONG JIN-UP LEE MOON-KI BAE KYUNG-MI UM WHA-RAN KIM SUNG-SOOK AN JI-YOUNG FINAL CHECKERS PARK TAE-SOO PARK MI-YOUNG DIGITAL DEPARTMENT DIRECTOR CHOI KI-CHUL CHIEF SCANNER JANG KYUNG-SOOK SCANNERS PARK EUN-MI KIM MI-KYUNG PARK SANG-WON CHIEF COLORIST JANG KYUNG-SOOK COLORISTS JUNG UI-YOUNG KIM MI-LA LEE YUN-SOOK NAM SEONG-HEE CHOI YOUNG-SOOK MIN-MI OK JUNG IN-SOOK CHO YOUNG-MI MOON MI-YOUNG PARK SUN-HEE NO KYUNG-OK IM MI-KYUNG HONG YOUNG-SOOK BG SCANNERS CHO SUN-A KIM JONG-SOON COMPOSITING CHIEF EUN MI-JA COMPOSITING PARK MI-SUN PARK SUNG-CHUL LEE JOO-SUNG RECORDING KIM KWON-DONG RETAKES LEE BYUNG-SUN PRODUCTION GENERAL MANAGER LEE JOON SOO ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGER JOO YONG-KYU PRODUCTION COORDINATOR HAN KAB-HEE INTERNATIONAL RELATIONS MANAGER SARA HAN-WILLIAMS TRANSLATOR MINJEONG CHAE Soundtrack Executive for JIVE Records JONATHAN McHUGH Music from the Motion Picture Available on NICK/JIVE CDs AND TAPES “2 WAY” BY JAMES BROWN & ROBERT GINYARD PERFORMED BY LIL’ ROMEO FEATURING MASTER P COURTESY OF THE NEW NO LIMIT RECORDS Lucky Written by Max Martin, Rami Yacoub and Alexander Kronlund Performed by Britney Spears Men In Black Produced by Track Masters Co-produced by Will Smith Written by Will Smith, Patrice Rushen, Fred Washington and Terry McFadden Performed by Will Smith featuring Cheryl Gamble (as Coko) Courtesy of Columbia Records Tearin' Up My Heart Written by Max Martin and Kristian Lundin Performed by *NSYNC Come Follow Me Written by Brian Kierulf (as Kierulf), Josh Schwartz (as Schwartz) and Wienecke Performed by Aaron Carter Steelo by Troy Taylor and Charles Farrar Performed by 702 Courtesy of Motown Record Company, L.P. Come With Me Written by Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, John Bonham, Sean Combs and Mark Curry Produced by Sean Combs (as Sean "Puffy" Combs) Performed by Sean Combs (as Puff Daddy) featuring Jimmy Page Courtesy of Bad Boy/Arista Records and Atlantic Records I'll Never Break Your Heart Words and music by Manno, Wilde Performed by Backstreet Boys Come On Over (Video Version) Written by Paul Rein and Johan Aberg Performed by Christina Aguilera Fallin' Written and performed by Alicia Keys The World's Greatest Written by R. Kelly Performed by R. Kelly Just My Tonsils Baby Performed by Lou Rawls "I Saw Your Face and WOW" Performed by Ronnie Matthews “COCONUT” BY HARRY NILSSON “LIFE IS JUST A BOWL OF CHERRIES” BY LEW BROWN & RAY HENDERSON THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK THE FOLLOWING: DAVID BRUEGGEMAN DEREK JONES CHRIS CHOI JOONG SUN MOON CAROL DINTELMAN CHRISTINA PAULOS SHANNON FRANKLIN DAMEON PEARSON LAURA GRAGG ANNA STATES DIANA HUANG MARINA VALENTINA Printed on EASTMAN KODAK FILM Color by DELUXE DOLBY in Selected Theaters DOLBY SURROUND DOLBY DIGITAL IN SELECTED THEATRES NICKELODEON, HEY ARNOLD! AND ALL RELATED TITLES, CHARACTERS AND LOGOS ARE TRADEMARKS OF VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. COPYRIGHT © MMII BY VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. MPAA NO. 38832 MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA MPAA MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA 1000px-Paramount 90th HD.png Category:Credits Category:2002 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies